Qui va à la chasse
by Jadakiss
Summary: AU/Inspiré de Supernatural -Elena et Caroline sont cousines et elles forment un duo de chasseuses hors-pairs.Une visite à leur vieille amie Hélène les mène sur la piste du vampire originel Klaus Michaelson et son fameux bras droit Damon Salvatore.Les deux jeunes femmes décident alors de s'offrir la chasse de leurs vies. Ce qui malheureusement les amènera dans la gueule du loup.


_Oyé Oyé !_

_Membres de la communauté de fanfiction, je vous dois mes plus plates excuses. Si vous êtes l'un des magnifiques lecteurs(trices) qui ont pu s'être attachés à ma précédente fiction appelée '' Une dose d'humanité '' vous aurez remarqué que j'ai supprimé celle-ci malgré mon amour pour elle, je n'étais pas satisfaite. J'embarque donc avec une nouvelle histoire, sans rajouter des personnages ce que je trouve difficile à faire! Et en possédant une merveilleuse BÉTA. Les autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus long celui-ci n'est qu'un aperçu. Si je ne suis pas trop débordée, je posterai un chapitre par semaine et j'accepterai avec joie vos '' reviews '' - CETTE FIC est une double ship, je vous dirais 60 % KLAROLINE ET 40 % DELENA. Maintenant place à la lecture. :-)_

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

_**AU -'' Elena et Caroline sont cousines et elles forment un duo de chasseuses hors-pairs. Une visite à leur vieille amie Hélène les mène sur la piste du vampire originel Klaus Michaelson et son fameux bras droit Damon Salvatore. Les deux jeunes femmes décident alors de s'offrir la chasse de leurs vies. Ce qui malheureusement les amènera dans la gueule du loup et changera le cours de leur destin . ''**_

**- Sur la route, en direction de Mystic Falls.**

Elena Gilbert était épuisée. Après la mésaventure qu'elles avaient eut avec un certain polymorphe, elle et Caroline s'étaient arrêtées pour voir leur vieille amie Hélène à son bar/repère pour les chasseurs . C'était une soirée comme d'habitude, elles avaient reçu des félicitations pour le job qu'elles venaient de finir , les même blagues sexistes des autres chasseurs puisque les filles n'étaient pas très courante dans le métier . Tout était normal jusqu'à ce que Ash fasse signe à Elena et Caroline de le rejoindre dans son '' bureau '' privé. La jolie brunette avait traversé la mare de déchets qui traînait sur le tapis '' peau de léopard '' et qui devait sûrement donner un charme exotique à la chambre de l'étrange génie. Lorsque Caroline referma la porte doucement avant de plisser le nez à cause de l'odeur de bière et de mégots qui régnait dans la pièce, Ash se mit à sautiller sur place comme un enfant surexcité .

- Tu sais ça ne ferait pas de mal que tu nettoies de temps en temps Ash, ta chambre est tout simplement dégueulasse. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu puisses réussir à amener des filles ici, remarqua Caroline.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai réussi à faire! Répondit Ash en ignorant le commentaire de la chasseuse. C'est un miracle!

- Perdre ta virginité? Ricana Elena.

- Arrêtez de déconner! J'ai trouvé! Après deux ans de recherche pour vous, j'ai finalement réussi à les trouver! S'exclama t-il.

- Quoi!? C'est pas une blague, tu as réellement trouver Niklaus Michaelson et son bras droit?

- Oui! Grâce à une longue liste de contacts j'ai réussi à obtenir des informations précises à leur sujet. Ils seront demain à Mystic Falls dans un bal de charité tenu par les fondateurs de la ville. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi ils seront là mais ils y seront !

- C'est super! S'écria Elena. Et tout ça fait du sens, d'après nos recherches Niklaus à grandi à Mystic Falls il y a de ça 1000 ans et son bras droit Damon Salvatore fait parti des familles fondatrices, peut-être vont-ils retrouver quelqu'un ou encore peut-être cherchent-ils quelque chose!

- Le seul truc qui nous reste à savoir c'est comment on va faire pour être invitées? Demanda Caroline.

- Déjà réglé! J'ai réussi à vous faire avoir deux invitations. Vous êtes deux membres de l'association historique du patrimoine américain. Vous recherchez de belles vieilles maisons et de belles vieilles histoires pour faire paraître dans la prochaine édition de la revue annuelle de l'association. J'ai déjà appelé le maire de la ville pour expliquer et il était ravi!

- Bien joué Ash! Se réjouit Caroline en prenant les deux invitations dans ses mains, mais je ne vais quand même pas sortir avec toi !

Elles étaient tout de suite embarquées dans la voiture pour arriver à temps à Mystic Falls. Et cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Elena conduisait à toute allure pour se rendre à temps et pouvoir au moins obtenir quelques heures de sommeil. Malgré la fatigue, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse, elle et Caroline rêvaient d'attraper ces deux monstres depuis au moins deux ans. Après que le père de Care fut tué par un vampire, les deux jeunes femmes avaient remonté les traces jusqu'au fameux duo et elles s'étaient jurées de venger la mort de Bill Forbes. Elena jeta un coup d'oeil à sa partenaire qui regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture.

- À quoi penses-tu? Demanda Elena.

- Que ça va être la meilleure chasse de toute notre vie, répondit Caroline .

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**- Auberge Lavander , Mystic Falls.**

Elena remonta son bustier et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'expirer lentement. Fixant son reflet, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités ni de celles de Caroline , elles étaient de très bonnes chasseuses, les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussit des centaines de missions malgré ce que les autres gens du métier pouvaient penser. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une mission comme les autres, elles attendaient depuis si longtemps la chance de pouvoir se venger pour la mort de Bill, qu'Elena avait peur de commettre une erreur et de tout faire foirer. Et, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient préparées, la jeune chasseuse avait un mauvais pressentiment, une boule dans la gorge qui ne pouvait pas redescendre .

- Ça va? Tu as l'air étrange aujourd'hui… Demanda Caroline.

- C'est stupide ... On a affronté des tas de monstres, d'esprits et de cas différents. Et à mainte reprises j'ai eu peur mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent je suis nerveuse, tellement nerveuse que ce matin je tremblais. confia Elena.

- Lena, calme-toi , on va réussir comme toujours. Et ensuite on va s'offrir une bonne bière et éclater de rire en se remémorant à quel point c'était facile de les mettre tout les deux K.O. D'accord?

- D'accord, répondit Elena d'une voix tremblante.

- Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne peux pas nous arriver. Rassura Caroline.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**- Manoir Lockwood, Mystic Falls.**

Caroline sirotait sa coupe de champagne en guettant les alentours. Elle était présente depuis une heure et n'avait pas réussi à trouver le fameux vampire originel. Caroline et Elena s'étaient entendues pour qu'elle s'occupe de Niklaus et sa partenaire prendrait en charge Damon. Malheureusement, à part avoir rencontrer plusieurs habitants de Mystic Falls et bu deux coupes de champagne la chasseuse n'avait rien fait de concret. Elle prit un canapé et soupira longuement. Pour être honnête, Caroline s'était dit que cette mission prendrait 15 minutes : arriver, trouver et tuer. Mais finalement ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle finit sa coupe d'un trait et en prit une autre.

- Vous savez ce n'est pas distingué pour une jeune femme de boire autant de champagne? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Caroline se retourna d'un coup pour voir son interlocuteur. Elle ne reconnu tout de suite Niklaus Michaelson. Le fameux vampire qui avait tué son père de sang froid. Elle reçu comme un coup au coeur en voyant son visage, mais garda un visage sans expression pour ne pas briser son jeu d'actrice.

- Et je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment de vos affaires combien de quantité de champagne j'ai le droit d'ingurgiter. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Désolé si je vous ai offensé, ce n'était aucunement mon intention .

- Vous ne m'avez pas offensé vous me dérangez, c'est différent .

- Touché. Dites-moi comment un si beau visage peut parler avec tant de haine? demanda Klaus

- Est-ce que toutes les jolies jeunes femmes doivent être douce et naive?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est seulement rare de trouver le contraire. Rétorqua Klaus d'une voix mieilleuse. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

- Cynthia Jackson.

- Et bien mademoiselle Jackson, je m'apelle Niklaus Michaelson et je me vois en obligation de vous inviter à danser pour pardonner mon impolitesse.

- Comme vous voulez.

Alors qu'ils s'avancèrent vers la piste de danse, Caroline sortit son portable pour envoyer un texto à Elena l'avertissant qu'elle était en compagnie de Klaus et que celle-ci devait se dépêcher de trouver Damon. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son petit sac à main. Et se tourna pour faire face à son ennemi qui lui tendait la main . Le tempo de la musique s'adoucit et une valse débuta. Caroline essaya de relaxer la tension de ses épaules et de se laisser porter par le rythme, elle ne voulait pas que le vampire s'aperçoive d'à quel point elle était tendue.

- Cynthia? Puis-je vous appeler Cynthia?

- Sans problèmes, Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Qu'est qui vous amène dans la magnifique ville de Mystic Falls?

- Je suis ici avec une collègue, nous sommes membres de l'association historique du patrimoine américain et Mystic Falls a retenu notre attention.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Disons qu'il y a beaucoup d'antiquités ici.

- Ah j'adore les antiquités. En fait, j'aime tout ce qui est ancien, ricana Klaus, je dois vous dire que vous dansez extrêmement bien Cynthia. Vous valsez avec une grâce immense.

- Merci du compliment, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Vous habitez Mystic Falls Monsieur Michaelson?

- Disons plutôt que je suis de passage.

- Pour quel motif?

- Je prépare un grand événement. Un événement qui changera le cours de l'histoire.

Caroline commença à s'inquiéter. Il y avait quelque chose de curieux dans le regard du vampire et son sourire en coin ne présumait rien de bon. Malgré son talent en comédie, la chasseuse ne put cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

- Ah, c'est intéressant.

Caroline lui lança un sourire timide. Klaus continua de la faire tourner alors que le rythme de la musique accélérait. Le vampire tira sur le bras de la chasseuse et la colla à sa poitrine puis il approcha son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez aux premières loges Caroline .

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla, une douleur affreuse à la tête la faisait souffrir. Elle sentit un liquide couler doucement de son front jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle pouvait goûter la saveur métallique du sang. Elle réussi à ouvrir péniblement les yeux, mais la lumière qu'elle aperçut l'aveugla tout de suite. Après une seconde tentative, ses pupilles réussirent à s'habituer à la lumière qui se tenait en face d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle se vit attachée à une chaise dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Cela avait l'air d'une vieille cave d'un château du temps du Moyen-Âge et elle pouvait très bien voir la porte en fer. Elle sentit un courant d'air froid lui traverser le dos et un frisson lui traverser l'échine.

- Y'a quelqu'un? Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle entendit un bruit de grincement et aperçu un homme placer une chaise en face d'elle. Il était grand, bien bâtit, des cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux bleus glacials qui luisaient dans la lumière. Il appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main et la fixa avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de votre nom? Dit-il d'une voix suave .

- Je m'appelle Cynthia Arlotte connard! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? S'écria Elena.

Même si la chasseuse était au courant que l'individu devant elle, était bel et bien Damon Salvatore, on lui avait appris à ne jamais briser sa couverture même dans les pires situations. Elle se dandina sur sa chaise pour essayer de desserrer ses liens, sans succès. Le vampire se leva et approcha son visage de celui d'Elena. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un posséder une aussi grande beauté. Il avait le visage d'un ange ... Dommage qu'il soit un suceur de sang. Lorsqu'elle regarda bien dans ses yeux elle vu ses pupilles se dilater légèrement.

- Maintenant on va réessayer et tu vas me dire toute la vérité, Reprit-il.

- Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert, je suis venue avec ma cousine Caroline Forbes, nous sommes toutes les deux chasseuses, et on vous cherche depuis environ deux ans. Nous étions décidées à vous tuer ce soir pour venger la mort de mon oncle Bill Forbes que vous avez froidement assassiner. Simplement vous m'avez trouvé le premier. Confia Elena sans savoir pourquoi.

- C'est tout? demanda Damon.

- Et même si vous êtes l'être le plus dégueulasse que je n'ai jamais rencontré, que vous êtes dépourvu d'âme et de quelconque humanité ... Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous trouver très sexy ... cracha Elena.

- Très bien Elena, ricana le vampire.

- Pourquoi est-ce je vous raconte tout ça? Pourquoi je ne peux pas mentir?

- C'est simple, toi et Caroline ne vous attaquées que rarement à des vampires et ceux-ci venaient tout juste d'être transformés donc il ne savait pas encore contraindre.

- Contraindre?

- Ouais, du genre vous hypnotiser ?

- Mais c'est immoral de faire ça aux gens! protesta Elena.

- Chérie, les vampires ne sont pas vraiment des êtres moraux ...

- Y'a t-il un moyen de ne pas ce faire contraidre?

- Hum ... Habituellement je ne révélerais pas ce secret mais puisque tu es une âme condamnée je vais te faire une faveur, il existe une plante qui s'appelle la verveine.

- Je suis condamnée? murmura Elena la voix égorgée par la peur.

- Oups, je vois que maman ne t'a pas raconté toute la vérité?

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVDTVDTVD**


End file.
